The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, specifically an image forming device including a plurality of functions related to image processing.
An image processing device which includes functions related to image processing (known as a “multifunction peripheral”) is commonplace. The image processing includes an image forming function to form an image on recording paper, an image reading function to read an image from an original document, and the like. A user must perform various settings to the image processing device in order to execute desired processing with the image processing device. In recent years, some image forming apparatuses employ a touch panel as a device for inputting instructions. Herewith, the user can perform the various settings more intuitively.